


Chance and Hope

by whitehorsetiger



Series: A Life Together [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Keith is a little stupid, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: "Nyma just walked in," Pidge shrugged."She did?" Lance shrugged, "Alright then.""Don't you guys have a thing?" Hunk asked, frowning."Sort of," Lance shrugged, "It's just sex really.""Ew," Pidge said, pulling a face."Hunk asked," Lance shrugged, "I could go into more detail.""Well I have work to do," Keith said, stepping back, "I think someone wants to order.""Look at that! You scared Keith away!" Pidge said."Win win," Lance shrugged, grinning.Keith has been pining after Lance for a long time, but never thought he had a chance. Realizing there may possibly be hope, Keith flounders unsure whether or not to ask him out. But when an ex of Lances seemed to come back into the picture, he may loose his chance forever.Prequel to Stars and Diamonds





	Chance and Hope

**Author's Note:**

> You can read these in any order, although chronologically this one is first.

Shots, so many shots. If someone asked for another shot Keith would scream.  
"What is that like, the third, fourth one trying to flirt?" Lance laughed, leaning against the bar.  
"They're just after free drinks," Keith replied, rolling his eyes.  
"I dunno, I think the brunette called you cute," Pidge said, shrugging, "No accounting for taste."  
"Gee, thanks Pidge," Keith rolled his eyes, "I can have you kicked out of here you know."  
Pidge snorted, "No, no you couldn't."  
"Trust me, I would find a way," Keith grinned.  
"Yeah, then we'd all have to leave and you'd be lonely," Lance shrugged.  
"You're going to leave soon anyway," Pidge said.  
"What?" Hunk and Keith said at the same time.  
"Nyma just walked in," Pidge shrugged.  
"She did?" Lance shrugged, "Alright then."  
"Don't you guys have a thing?" Hunk asked, frowning.  
"Sort of," Lance shrugged, "It's just sex really."  
"Ew," Pidge said, pulling a face.  
"Hunk asked," Lance shrugged, "I could go into more detail."  
"Well I have work to do," Keith said, stepping back, "I think someone wants to order."  
"Look at that! You scared Keith away!" Pidge said.  
"Win win," Lance shrugged, grinning.  
Keith stuck his tongue out as he headed to the other side of the bar, he could see someone waving him over.

Lance was gone by the time he managed to return to Pidge and Hunk, so was Nyma. He didn't need them to explain where he'd gone. Ignoring the sinking sensation in his gut, he continued working through his shift. He was used to it by now.  
"Is it time for last call yet?" Pidge grumbled, "It's getting late."  
"You can go," Keith shrugged.  
"Nah, I've not got any plans tomorrow," Pidge shrugged, "Hunk?"  
"I don't particularly want to go back," Hunk frowned.  
"You know they normally go over to Nyma's," Pidge rolled her eyes.  
Keith clenched his hand, they were back on Lance again.  
"I know, but I've walked in once and don't want to do it again," Hunk shuddered.  
"Yeah, I can see how that would be traumatising," Pidge patted his arm gently.  
Keith wrinkled his nose.  
"Ok, that sounds horrifying," he said.  
"You don't know the half of it," Hunk mumbled.

Pidge and Hunk were helping Keith clear up when it happened.  
"Anyway," Pidge said, "You would not believe who is back in town."  
"Who?" Hunk asked,frowning.  
"Prince Looser," Pidge said.  
"Oh god, does Lance know?" Hunk asked.  
"No, I don't think so. He hasn't mentioned anything," Pidge replied, urgency in her voice.  
"Should we tell him?"  
"I don't know, I don't want to upset him but I don't want him running into him with no warning."  
"We should tell him."  
"Wait, wait, wait," Keith interrupted them, "Who? What?"  
Pidge and Hunk glanced at each other, sharing the same look of confliction.  
"You're better asking Lance for the full story," Hunk said.  
"Prince Looser, or as he prefers to be known as, Lotor is Lance's ex-boyfriend," Pidge explains, "He was a dick, like one giant dick."  
"Lotor? Wait boyfriend?" Keith frowned, mind reeling.  
Pidge smirked, drumming her fingers on the bar.  
"Wait, Lance is bi?"   
"Ding ding ding, you worked it out," Pidge laughed, "I can't believe you didn't know!"  
Keith turned away, biting his lip. Ok, so maybe he was so deep in self-pity he had never even considered that Lance could be bi. Damn it, no wonder he could never get a date.  
"Wow you're dumb," Pidge said.  
"Gee thanks," Keith grumbled, "I'm sorry I had other things to worry about than Lance's sexuality."  
"Wait," Pidge said, "Is this why, oh my god."  
"What?" Keith frowned.  
"Is thins why you never made a move!?" Pidge exclaimed.  
Hunk dropped the stool he was holding.  
"What?"  
"I thought it was just because the thought of dating Lance was horrifying," Pidge shrugged.  
"What?" Hunk frowned.  
Keith glared at her, "No, I mean, I don't, I...Um..."  
"What?" Hunk asked again.  
"Keith here has had a crush on Lance for the longest time," Pidge said.  
"Oh," Hunk said.  
Keith crossed his arms with a light huff.  
"Come on, we have a bar to close."

"So if the opportunity arose, would you date Lance?"  
"Pidge, shut up," Keith grumbled, shoving her lightly so she walked into the wall.  
"I'm just asking!" Pidge protested.  
Crossing his arms, Keith glared at her.  
"There won't be an opportunity," Keith said.  
Pidge rolled her eyes.  
"But if there was..."  
"Sod off Pidge," he said, reaching his room.  
"I just want to know!" she yelled as he closed the door.  
"You just want blackmail material!" Keith yelled back, flopping onto his bed.  
"Damn it, I need to be more subtle," Pidge muttered.  
"Go away Pidge," he shouted idly.  
"Come on! Please!" she called back.  
"No, you have enough.""  
"Fine," Pidge said, "I can probably guess the answer anyway."  
Keith rolled over and buried his face in his pillow, groaning. He supposed there could be worse things to happen than discovering he had a chance with the guy he'd been crushing on. This was Lance though. Gorges and infuriating Lance, who at that very moment was banging Nyma. Yeah, there was that. Scrubbing his eyes, Keith groaned. Normally when he got back from work, he was out like a light. Now though, with thoughts swirling and crashing around his mind Keith could not drift off.

When asked how he'd met Lance, Keith would always reply mutual friends. It was a little more complicated than that, in that they made friends with each other's friends before ever meeting each other. Lance had been a vague concept, a mythological creature he heard of but never saw. Then he actually met the guy and damn Lance was stunning. Unfortunately Lance was loud and could obnoxious, in short the kind of guy Keith really doesn't get along with. They'd come to blows a lot in those first few months, Lance often started it but Keith did nothing to discourage him. Keith burrowed deeper under the covers groaning, life was so much simpler then. His phone chimed, Keith reached out blindly for it.  
**Lance:** You working Friday?  
**Keith:** Yeah, why?  
**Lance:** I'm going drinking and need someone to give me a lift please?  
Keith groaned, scrubbing at his eyes. He could give Lance a lift and it wouldn't put him out of his way, but he knew what that would mean. Spending more time with Lance than he would really want to in the current frame of mind.  
**Lance:** Please, I don't want to bother Hunk  
**Keith:** So you'll bother me?  
**Lance:** You're already there and you'll literally be going where I am anyway  
Keith groaned.  
**Keith:** Fine, but if you vomit once you're finding a different way home  
**Lance:** Deal, you're the best  
**Keith:** Yeah, yeah whatever

Tossing his phone on the nightstand, Keith groaned rolling out of bed and padding to the kitchenette.  
**Keith:** I hate you  
**Pidge:** I didn't touch your coffee maker  
**Keith:** What did you do?  
**Pidge:** Oh that's not why you're mad?  
**Keith:** No? Should I be?  
  **Pidge:** No, definitely not. So what's up?  
**Keith:** Why did you make me befriend Lance? We were perfectly happy hating each other  
**Pidge:** Ohhhhh, ohhhhh, what did he do this time?  
**Keith:** I'm giving him a lift home Friday  
**Pidge:** And? You've done it before?  
**Keith:** That was before   
**Pidge:** God you're pathetic  
**Keith:** Wow, supportive  
**Pidge:** If you want support text Hunk, he'll listen to your wining  
Keith sighed, glaring at the coffee maker. He really wanted coffee but didn't trust the thing now, last time Pidge had fiddled with something it had exploded. He checked the time, if he hurried Keith could make it to grab coffee before his lecture. It would be tight, but he should manage.

"You look rough? Want to postpone?" Shiro asked.  
Keith flung his gym back down, collecting his hair up into a messy ponytail.  
"To when? I don't have any more days off until next week," he replied, stretching up his arms.  
"Alright, but are you ok? You seem a bit...off?" Shiro said, small frown on his face.  
Keith sighed.  
"I'm fine, just discovered something yesterday that kind of threw me off."  
"Yeah?"  
"Ok, so I sort of have a massive crush on Lance," Keith said, staring at his hands.  
"Right," Shiro said, nodding.  
Keith shot him a baffled look.  
"Keith you're not exactly subtle," Shiro said, patting him lightly on the shoulder.  
Keith made a noise like a wounded animal, burying his face in his hands.  
"So what happened?" Shiro prompted.  
"Well it turns out Lance is bi," Keith sighed.  
"Well yeah?" Shiro said.  
"Wait, you knew?"  
"You didn't?"  
Keith groaned, "I am the worst."  
"And?"  
"Well now I may actually have a chance and it's freaking me out," Keith said.  
"A chance? So you're thinking of asking him out?" Shiro asked.  
"I don't know," Keith sighed, crossing his arms, "I'll think about it."  
Shiro nodded with a hum.  
"Well whatever you think."  
"Come on," Keith said, stretching his arms up, "Let's get this done."

Working Fridays were quite possibly Keith's least favourite thing ever. It was always incredibly busy and everyone was always very drunk. There were so many spilled drinks, broken glasses and drunken ramblings. Whoever started the sympathetic bartender who was always there to lend an ear should be punched in the face.  No, Keith did not care about your problems he had many of his own. Also, he did actually have work to do and didn't know why he broke up with you.

Keith spotted Lance and his group the second he walked in, it was a mixture between Lance  having a loud and distinctive voice and the fact that Keith's eyes always seemed to be drawn to him. Stupid feelings. He recognised a few of Lance's friends, mostly from the forced introductions Lance had performed whenever he spotted Keith.  
"Hey looser how's it going?" Lance asked, leaning on the bar.  
"Amazing until you walked in," Keith replied, cocking his hip.  
"Wow, the service in this place has really gone downhill," Lance said.  
"Just to you, not worth the effort."  
"Guys, please drink firsts flirt later?" one of the girls said.  
"Hey, cockblock much?" Lance said.  
Keith fought the rapidly growing blush on his face, chewing on his lip. Their insults had long lost the heat and cruelty behind them, slipping into something more playful. Keith had thought that the flirty edge had been something he had imagined, something his hopeful brain had made up to make him feel better. It probably still was and she was just mocking them, but he could dream.

The rest of the group Lance was with steadily drifted away as the night wore on, until it was just Lance perched on a barstool beside Keith. He'd switched onto soft drinks a while ago, after all Keith's threat of leaving him at the bar was not unfounded.  
"Meet Cookie," Lance grinned, showing Keith a picture of a cat.  
"Cookie?" Keith questioned idly, "She's cute."  
"Angelica named her, don't ask," Lance shook his head.  
"Don't you have like, three cats already?"  
"And now we have four, apparently they found her in the back garden looking scraggly and sorry for herself," Lance sighed, "So of course they had to adopt her."  
"Of course," Keith chuckled.  
"You know you can't just talk to me all night," Lance said, "People want their orders."  
Keith groaned, "Fine, I'll do my job."  
 Lance's laugh followed him to the other end of the bar.

Someone was there, leaning on the bar talking to Lance. Keith hesitated. He couldn't see Lance's face from this angle, so couldn't really gauge what he wanted. The choice was taken out of his hands when the man talking to Lance waved him over.  
"Two rum and cokes and a couple of shots of sambuca please," the man said, a slight purr in his voice.  
Keith didn't like him, didn't like the way his hand was resting gently on Lance's arm. He glanced at Lance, whose face made his stomach drop. The slightest shake of the head, eyes pleading and panicked.  
"Lance is on soft drinks, so he won't throw up on my bike," Keith said, crossing his arms.  
The man looked up, Keith blinked. Ok, he was unfairly attractive.  
"Oh, and who are you to dictate what Lance wants?" the man said.  
Keith clenched his hands, hypocrite.  
"I'm Keith," he said, looking over at Lance's face.  
"I'll owe you one," Lance mouthed, before,   
"He's my boyfriend," out loud.  
Keith jolted slightly in surprise, really? That was his plan?  
"Oh?" the man said, eyeing Keith up and down.  
Keith felt his entire body tense, oh it was on. Whoever this guy was, Keith did not like him. There  was a threatening and judgemental air to this man.  
"And you are?" Keith asked.  
"Lotor, an old," Lotor simpered, "Friend of Lance's."  
Oh, so this was Lotor. Yep Keith hated him.  
"Really?" Keith asked, leaning forward slightly.  
He wanted Lotor away, as fast as possible. Lance was not looking happy, tense and uncomfortable was the words Keith would lose.  
"It's nice that you guys want to catch up," Keith continued, sliding his hand across to grasp Lance's  
"Yes, it's nice to catch up," Lotor hummed, smiling.  
Keith kind of wanted to punch him in the face, his expression, his tone of voice.  
"Yes well," Keith smiled, "I suppose it can be nice sometimes."  
"I think someone over there wants a drink," Lotor said, gesturing.  
"Alright," Keith said after a second.  
Keeping an eye on Lance was his highest priority but he did still need to do his job. Keith was going to regret this in the morning but, he lent over the bar and pressed a kiss to Lance's cheek. Lance looked stunned, Keith turned so neither of them would see the flush on his face.

Lotor was still there when Keith went back, lucky then that it was last call.  
"Bar's closing," Keith said, "time to go."  
Lotor hummed, "Well yes, I suppose. Lance?"  
"I'm waiting for Keith, he's taking me home," Lance said.  
"Well we can catch up some other time then," Lotor said, brushing his hand along Lance's arm.  
God did Keith want to punch that guy.  
"Thanks Keith," Lance said softly.  
"Yeah well, you owe me one," Keith said, smirking.  
Lance laughed, but it fell a little flat.  
"Come on, help me out and we'll go home," Keith smiled, "Fancy kicking out some drunks?"  
"Oh, you know just how to treat a girl," Lance smiled, resting a hand over his heart.  
Keith laughed.

Tugging on his leather jacket and fingerless gloves, Keith grabbed his helmet and spare helmet from the back. Lance was leaning up against the bar, fiddling with his phone.  
"Catch," he said, tossing him the spare helmet.  
"Keith! Ow!" Lance protested as the helmet hit him.  
"You should've been ready," Keith shrugged.  
"Jerk," Lance grumbled, picking up the helmet from the floor.  
"Whatever makes you feel better," Keith smirked, leading them out of the bar, "Ass."  
"Looser."  
"Dick."  
"Tool."  
"Freak."  
Lance huffed, pouting and turning away. Keith laughed, tugging Lance towards his bike.  
"Come on, let's get you home," Keith smiled.  
"Well aren't we a gentleman," Lance said.  
"Always," Keith grinned.  
Sliding his helmet on and slipping onto his bike, Keith felt Lance settle behind him. Arms wrapped around his waist, Keith tried not to stiffen too much at the contact. Letting out a breath, Keith shifted to a more comfortable position.

Parking his bike, Keith dismounted with Lance. Pulling off his helmet, he watched as Lance did the same. He was looking a little rough, a mixture of slightly ill and uncomfortable.  
"You alright?" Keith asked.  
"Just feeling a little queasy," Lance shrugged, "But I didn't vomit."  
"No you didn't," Keith smiled.  
The two of them walked up the stairs to the lobby. Calling the elevator, Keith looked Lance up and down. Yes, Lance was indeed a beautiful man. Not only that, but damn could he be charming when he wanted to be.  
"Don't you dare pass out on me," Keith said, nudging Lance lightly.  
"Please, I'm not that drunk," Lance rolled his eyes.  
"Sure," Keith smirked.  
"Nope," Lance said, popping the P.  
"Yeah," Keith said, drawing the word out.  
"I can handle my alcohol," Lance said, giving Keith a light shove.  
"I've seen you drink," Keith said, rolling his eyes.  
Lance opened his mouth to protest, but only made a weak sound in his throat. Keith tugged Lance into the elevator.  
"Come on," he said.  
Lance blew a rough breath out through his nose, grumbling to himself.  
"You're so mean," Lance said, joining him.

Keith stood waiting for his order, arms crossed. He still didn't trust his coffee maker, so coffee shop it was. That and this place did the stupidly sweet and milky stuff Lance liked, Keith refused to call it coffee.  
**Keith:** Is Lance awake? I'm bringing coffee  
**Hunk:** I think so? I can hear pained noises coming from his room  
**Keith:** Actual pain, or just sorry for himself?  
**Hunk:** A bit of both  
**Keith:** Leave him an offering of aspirin  
**Hunk:** I was just going to  
**Hunk:** Apparently my voice was too loud  
Keith chuckled, stepping forward as his order was called. Slipping his phone back into his pocket, he grabbed the two to go cups.

"How was babysitting?" Hunk asked as he opened the door.  
"Not too bad," Keith shrugged, "But if Lance asks it was awful."  
"Of course," Hunk nodded.  
Keith walked towards Lance's room.  
"Careful, he's a bit grumpy," Hunk warned.  
"I have a peace offering," Keith assured, "Also like he could take me."  
Hunk smiled, "You want to join for breakfast?"  
"I cannot say no to that," Keith grinned.  
He used his elbow to knock on the door, smiling at Lance's grumbling reply. Balancing two coffees while opening the door was tricky, but Keith was nothing if not determined. Lance's room was in almost complete darkness, the curtains cracked only slightly and no lights on.  
"That bad?" Keith asked.  
Lance groaned, buried deep under his covers.  
"I brought coffee?" Keith continued, approaching the bed cautiously.  
Lance popped out of the covers, looking adorably rumpled. His hair was sticking out every which way and his eyes were slightly bloodshot but damn if he still didn't look amazing.  
"It's not that tar you pass for coffee is it?" he croaked.  
Keith snorted, "No, it's that horrifyingly sweet stuff that probably hadn't seen a coffee ground in its life."  
Lance grinned, sitting up against the headboard.  
"The only good way to drink coffee," he said, scooting over and patting the bed beside him.  
Keith hesitated for a second before toeing off his shoes and joining Lance on the bed. Handing off the sugary mess, he rested back against the headboard. Lance's walls were covered in posters of all sorts of things.  
"Is that new?" Keith asked, pointing to a chalk drawing of Jupiter.  
Lance looked where he was pointing.  
"Oh yeah, I got it in the post yesterday," Lance smiled, "Apparently it was a school project and Rosa thought I'd like it."  
Keith nodded. Astronomy was the thing that really got the two of them to bond, both of them having a fascination of space.

The two of them sat in comfortable silence for a while, Keith trying to ignore the fact that were pressed together shoulder to hip.  
"You owe me two now," Keith said, sipping his coffee idly.  
 "Pidge didn't do anything to your coffee maker, we were just fucking with you," Lance said.  
"What!?" Keith snapped, turning to look at Lance.  
Lance hissed and jolted away.  
"Ah! too loud!"   
Keith glowered.  
"Pidge said that you'd sent her that you hated her and wanted to know what would mess with you the most," Lance shrugged.  
Keith made a noise of protest in his throat.  
"There, I owe you one now," Lance shrugged, smile brightening his face.  
"Unbelievable, you are the worst. Why am I friends with you?" Keith groaned.  
"Aw, come on," Lance grinned, throwing his arm around Keith's shoulders, "You'd be lost without me."  
Keith scoffed, trying to avoid tensing up at the warm arm around his shoulder. Damn his heart and the effect Lance had on it.

Lance was scratching at the cardboard sleeve on his cup, a nervous tic Keith had noticed he did occasionally.  
"You're probably wondering what the deal with Lotor is," he said softly.  
Keith blinked, yeah he was but wasn't planning on asking. If Lance was going to bring it up himself though.  
"Well I know Hunk and Pidge call him Prince Looser," Keith shrugged.  
Lance snorted, crossing his legs.  
"He was my, on again, off again boyfriend," Lance said, "He's a complete asshole, well he was and probably still is."  
"Yeah?" Keith prompted softly.  
"He's be a possessive douche, we'd argue, break up and I'd go crawling back to him," Lance sighed, looking down at his cup.  
Keith had no idea what to do.  
"We had a big blow up just before I left, he wanted me to join him at collage I wanted to go here," Lance spun the cardboard sleeve idly.  
Keith reached out, resting his hand on top of Lance's. He tried to ignore his face heating up and the embarrassment crawling through his chest. Lance blinked, staring at their hands.  
"So that is the woeful story of Lance!" he said, hand dramatically resting on his forehead.  
Keith rolled his eyes, a smile making his way onto his face.  
"There there," Keith said, patting his arm.  
Lance laughed, pulling his hand out from under Keith's. Keith only had a few seconds of disappointment before Lance flung his arm around Keith's shoulders. Allowing himself a moment of weakness, Keith relaxed into the hold.

Keith grumbled as he was punched on the arm.  
"What the hell Pidge?"  
"Your gay is showing," she said, flopping besidehim.  
"Huh?"  
"You've been staring at Lance for almost ten minutes," she chuckled, "You could not be more blatant, lucky for you Lance is oblivious."  
Keith grumbled, scrubbing his fingers through his hair.  
"I know, but I can't help it," he said.  
"You can, you really can," Pidge shook her head.  
"You don't understand, I can't," Keith groaned.  
"Then get a grip and ask him out," Pidge sighed, "Stop being a winy bitch."  
"I have literally only just started to complain."  
"And it's already annoying," Pidge said, crossing her arms.  
"What's already annoying?" Lance asked, tossing his panini and what was probably a hot chocolate on the table next to Keith.  
Keith's mind drew a blank.  
"Keith," Pidge supplied.  
"Alright then," Lance shrugged.  
"Why is he annoying?" Hunk asked.  
"He was ignoring me in favour of looking at a cute boy," Pidge rolled her eyes," That's Lance's job."  
"Yeah Keith! Stop stealing my thing!" Lance exclaimed, knocking their shoulders together.  
"Ignoring your friends in favour of cute people is not a thing, it's called being an asshole," Pidge said.  
"Wow, I feel so attacked right now," Lance said, resting a hand on his chest.  
"Shut up and eat your panini," Pidge said.

Keith buried his hands in his pockets, walking in stride with Lance. Lance was filling the silence with amiable chatter, Keith listening and making agreeing noises when appropriate. It gave him a chance to admire Lance, maybe he should ask him out.  
"Keith? Are you actually listening to me?" Lance said suddenly.  
Keith jumped, "Um, yeah?"  
"What did I just say?"  
"Err, you were wondering if you should make Pidge peanut butter cookies for her birthday?"  
"That was about five minutes ago, I was just wondering if," Lance started but didn't finish.   
"Lance!" someone yelled.  
Both of them stopped and turned towards the voice. Keith felt his frustration spike, Lotor.  
"Oh, and you too," Lotor sneered.  
Keith wondered if it was out of order to punch him in the face.  
"Hello Lotor," Lance said cooly, crossing his arms.  
"We couldn't really talk at the bar last night," Lotor said.  
"I can't really talk right now," Lance said, "I have things to do."  
"Well are you free tomorrow?" Lotor asked, edging closer to Lance.  
"No," Lance said, before sighing, "I can do Thursday at around 3?"  
"Perfect," Lotor smiled, "there's a nice place on the corner near the fountain?"  
"Yeah I know the place," Lance said, "Now I've really got to go, come on Keith."

Keith waited until they were out of Lotor's earshot, until.  
"What are you thinking?" he snapped, voice unintentionally sharp.  
Lance stopped, turning and glaring at him.  
"I was thinking that meeting him and telling him I never want to see him again may finally give him the message, you got a problem with that?"  
Keith was slightly taken aback by Lance's tone, it was harsh and a little cold. He hadn't heard that tone in a long time. It was the perfect tone to get a rise out of him.  
"I'm worried about you asshole," Keith glowered.  
Lance opened his mouth, brow furrowed. He let out a harsh breath through his nose, jaw snapping shut.  
"Whatever," he huffed.  
They set off again, walking in awkward silence. Keith scoured his brain for a topic, anything to break it.  
"You're off Tuesday right?" Lance asked suddenly.  
Keith blinked, looking over at him. Lance was still frowning, arms crossed.  
"Um, yeah?"  
"You have anything early Wednesday?"  
"No, just work that evening," Keith shook his head.  
"I'm heading out stargazing, was wondering if you wanted to come?" Lance said, finally looking at Keith.  
"Um, yeah sure, I'll come," Keith said, smiling lightly.  
Lance smiled, it wasn't quite as bright as usual but Keith would take what he could get.

Slumping into bed after his shift, Keith stared at the ceiling. The thought of Lance meeting up with Lotor was burning the back of his mind. Especially his own reaction to it. Rolling over onto his front, Keith buried his face in the pillow. His crush seemed to be growing and he was not all that happy with it. With a sigh and a soft growl, Keith made up his mind. He was going to confront these feelings head on, even with the sinking feeling threatening to swallow him.

 By the time Tuesday evening rolled around, Lance seemed to have bounced back a bit. He was smiling when Keith opened the door and greeted him with the usual brightness. The car journey was filled with excited chatter, well Lance chattered while Keith listened.  
"How far out are we going?" Keith asked, watching as the city flashed by.  
"A little bit of a distance," Lance said, drumming on the steering wheel.  
Keith enjoyed going on stargazing trips with Lance, if anyone asked it was because he had a really nice telescope.

Keith was in awe every time Lance allowed him to use his telescope. After the first time it had happened, Keith had looked up how much it cost. He'd very nearly screamed. Pulling away from the eyepiece, Keith glanced over at Lance. He was laid out on the grassy bank they had set up on, Keith's binoculars up to his eyes. Standing up straight, Keith steeled himself. He slid down to sit beside him.  
"Lance?"  
Lance lowered the binoculars, looking over at him.  
"Yeah?"  
Keith swallowed, trying to ignore the way his heart jolted.  
"I kind of have a crush on you!" Keith blurted, very loudly and quickly.  
Lance blinked, a look of surprise slowly making its way onto his face.  
"Um, I was kind of wondering...if maybe...you'd want to...go out some time?" Keith said, sputtering and halting occasionally.  
Lance's eyes, if possible, got even wider.  
"Like..on a date...I mean..." Keith continued.  
Lance clapped a hand over Keith's mouth.  
"Just, give me a minute," he said.  
Keith froze, feeling his entire body stiffen up. Ok, this was a terrible idea, he shouldn't have done this, what was he thinking.  
"Do you really like me?" Lance asked, lowering his hands to tangle in his lap.  
"I wouldn't have said I did if I didn't," Keith frowned in confusion.  
Lance bit his lip, looking down at his hands.  
"I've liked you for a while now," he said, "Didn't think anything would come from it."  
He let out a self-deprecating laugh.  
"Well? Here's your chance?" Keith said, leaning forward slightly.  
Lance hesitated, reaching out slightly.  
"Can I? Can I kiss you?" he asked, reaching out and taking Keith's hand.  
Keith smiled slightly, leaning forward.  
"That would be a good idea," he said.  
Lance grinned, leaning closer. There was practically no space between them now, Keith could feel Lance's soft breaths on his face. He seemed hesitant to close that final space though. Keith pushed forward, closing the gap. Their noses bumped together, it wasn't perfect but Keith loved it. Lance's lips were so soft and pliant, he seemed to be allowing Keith to take control. Lips moved together in a gentle rhythm, until Lance pulled away.  
"Lance?" Keith questioned.  
"Hang on."  
Lance shifted around, kneeling in front of Keith. He rested his hands on either side of Keith's face, guiding them back together.

One of Lance's hands had slipped down to Keith's shoulder, the other had knotted itself in his hair. Pressing his tongue forward, Keith hummed as Lance slipped his mouth open to welcome him. Lance moaned, pushing forward until Keith was laid on his back. Guiding Lance's tongue back into his mouth, Keith looped his leg over Lance's. A fire had ignited itself in Keith's chest and belly, damn if Lance had an amazing effect on him. Lance pulled away, pressing his lips to the underside of Keith's jaw and down his neck.  
"Lance," Keith called gently, tilting his head back.  
Lance hummed softly, nipping softly at his collar bone. Keith frowned thoughtfully, he had an idea.  
"Your place or mine?" he asked, sliding his hand up to run through Lance's hair.  
Pulling away, Lance looked down at Keith with heavy eyelids and blown pupils.  
"Hunk's visiting relatives," he said, "If your implying what you think I'm implying."  
Keith rolled his eyes, "Yes, so your place."

Maybe it hadn't been the best idea, Keith was wired and they still had to pack up the telescope and drive back. Keith felt like he was going crazy, especially as Lance was shooting him heated looks the entire time.  
"Eyes on the road," Keith snarled, crossing his arms.  
"Why? When I can look at you?" Lance said, Keith could hear the smile in his voice.  
"So we don't die before we get to have sex?" Keith asked.  
"That is very good incentive," Lance nodded.

Looping his arms around Lance's waist, Keith pressed kisses all over the back of his neck. Lance fumbled with his keys, trying to find the right one to fit in the lock. Smiling, Keith fiddled with the bottom of Lance's shirt. Sliding his hands beneath the shirt, Keith traced random shapes on his warm skin. Lance shuddered, finally finding the correct key. The lock clicked and the door opened. Releasing his hold, Keith allowed himself to be dragged in. The door slammed behind him and the next thing he knew, Keith was pressed up against it. Lance's lips were on his again, a thigh slipped between his leg. Keith relaxed into it, letting Lance take the lead. Keith gripped the back of Lance's shirt, around his shoulder blades. Lance dropped his lips down, pressing kisses up and down Keith's neck.

They shed their clothes as they stumbled to the bedroom, tossing them every which way. By the time Lance's bedroom door was closed, both of them were down to their boxers. Keith pulled away, pressing a kiss to the corner of Lance's mouth to placate him. Turning, Keith made his way over to Lance's bed. Wriggling out of his boxers, Keith laid down and settled against the pillows. Lance did not join him. He was stood beside the door, eyes wide, simply staring at Keith on the bed. Keith felt his cheeks starting to heat up and he resisted the urge to cover up.  
"Lance?" he called out hesitantly.  
Lance didn't move, it seemed his brain had stopped functioning.   
"Lance?" Keith said again.  
Lance blinked, shaking his head.  
"Sorry," he murmured, walking over to the bed, "It just sort of hit me that we're actually doing this."  
Keith lent forward, resting his hand on Lance's waist.  
"Do you want to stop?"  
Lance shook his head, looping his fingers through his boxers and tugging them off. Keith couldn't help himself, his eyes were drawn to Lance's dick. It didn't really help that it was close to eye level.  
"Um Keith?" Lance said hesitantly.  
Looked up at him, noting the red dusting his cheeks Keith felt himself flush again.  
"You are really hot," Keith said, his mind to mouth filter seemed to have died.  
Lance smiled, pushing Keith back so he was against the pillows again.  
"That will really help with what we're about to do."  
Keith rolled his eyes, at least Lance had gotten rid of some of the tension.  
"Do you ever shut up?"  
"Nope," Lance grinned, popping the P with a bright smile.  
Keith shook his head, pulling Lance up for a kiss. He could feel Lance's smile pressed against his lips. Sliding his hands down Lance's sides, Keith pulled Lance's hips down to meet his own. It took a few seconds for them to find a rhythm and position that pleased them both. Keith let out a long moan, Lance gasping out several puffing breaths.

Lance pulled away, Keith wined in protest.  
"Hold on," he murmured, leaning over.  
He reached into the bedside table, routing around in the draw.  
"In here somewhere," Lance muttered to himself, leaning further over.  
Keith huffed, reaching down to lazily jerk himself off while he waited. With a triumphant noise, Lance sat back up, bottle of lube in one hand and a condom in the other. Keith rolled his eyes, spreading his thighs further apart. Lance smiled brightly, coating his fingers in lube before settling over Keith.  
"Yeah?"  
Resting his hands on either side of Lances face, Keith pulled him down for a kiss.  
"Yeah."  
At the first probing touch of Lance's fingers, Keith unintentionally tensed. He let out a long breath, forcing himself to relax. The thought that this was Lance kept invading his mind though, the person he'd been pining after for what seemed like forever. Lance's finger slipped in, Keith sighed at the feeling, scratching lightly at Lance's scalp. He let his eyes slip closed, relaxing into the sensation. The second finger came with a bit of a sting, but Lance happened upon Keith's prostate and his mind went blank. He threw a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the noises he was making.  
"Damn it Keith," Lance hissed, running his free hand up the inside of Keith's thigh.  
Keith wined as Lance ran his thumb along the head of Keith's erection.  
"Lance," he muttered, before arching when Lance brushed his prostate again.  
Leaning up, Lance began sucking harshly at patches on Keith's neck. He was leaving marks, but Keith was way too far gone to really care. Lance twisted and scissored his fingers, before adding a third and some more lube. Keith moaned, spreading his legs further. His cock was almost painfully hard at this point, leaking precome on his belly. Lance's teasing strokes weren't helping.

"I'm ok, Lance come on," Keith hissed, pushing back against his fingers.  
"Yeah, ok impatient," Lance said, pulling his fingers out.  
Keith glowered, kicking Lance lightly in the leg. Lance laughed, reaching for the condom. Keith jerked it out of his hand, tearing open the packet and rolling it down Lance's length before grabbing the lube and giving him a few rough pumps to cover it. Laying back, he wrapped his legs around Lance's waist.  
"Show me what you've got," he grinned, raising his hips.  
Lance grinned, reaching down to guide the blunt head of his cock against Keith's entrance.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"Yes," Keith smiled softly.  
Lance pushed forward and Keith let out a rumbling groan. His back arched and his entire body seemed to shudder. There was a slight amount of pain, it had been a long time since Keith had done this last.  
"Breathe," Lance said softly.  
Keith hadn't even realised he was holding his breath. He let it out in a long rush, feeling Lance come to a halt. It felt so good and he felt so full and damn Keith never wanted it to end. He felt the pain beginning to fade as his body got used to the feeling, Lance reached around jerking Keith off in quick movements. The pleasure and need that had faded to the back of his mind came back in full force.  
"Ah! Lance!" Keith called, pushing back against him.  
"Ok?" Lance asked, breath rough.  
Keith nodded, gripping at his shoulders. He was probably leaving nail marks, Keith really didn't care.

Lance started to move, a gentle rocking motion. A push and pull of their bodies moving together. It was a frustrating mix of just what Keith needed and frustratingly gentle. It was just so Lance, Keith couldn't help the slight whimper making its way out.  
"Keith?" Lance questioned softly.  
"Keep going, more," Keith said softly, rubbing at Lance's shoulders.  
Lance nodded, pulling out before thrusting back in. Keith moaned, tightening his legs around Lance's waist. Lance's thrusts sped up in speed and force, until he was slamming into Keith, pulling out until just the head was inside before slamming home. Keith's body was being forced up the bed, he rested one hand on the headboard while trying to muffle his noised with the other. His voice was getting higher and louder the closer he got, it felt amazing.  
"Lance, I'm close," he managed to get out.  
Lance nodded, shifting his angle. Keith cried out and arched as Lance struck his prostate. With one last rough upward stroke of Lance's hand on his dick, Keith came with a bitten off scream. Pleasure fired through his body as cum splattered up his stomach and Lance's hand. Keith came back to himself just as Lance's thrusts lost rhythm and he moaned, coming with his eyes squeezed closed. His arms buckled and he collapsed on top of Keith, face buried in his neck. Their breaths steadied as they came down from their high.  
"Heavy," Keith muttered, patting Lance's shoulder.  
Both of them groaned as he dislodged, pulling out and discarding the condom. Collapsing to the side, he smiled cheekily at Keith.  
"I did not take you for a screamer."  
Lance laughed, before calling out in protest at Keith elbowed him.

Keith was woken up the next day by the shrill ringing of an alarm. He stirred, confused. He hadn't set an alarm last night had he. He didn't have anything today but work. Frowning he shifted, the incessant ringing stopped suddenly. Keith blinked, freezing up as the events of last night came back to him. Stargazing, Lance, they'd had sex last night. Lance's chest was warm against his cheek, arm tight around Keith's torso. Lance shifted slightly, grumbling.  
"Shit, I have a lecture."  
"Miss is," Keith grumbled, burying his face into Lance's neck.  
"Nu-uh, off I need to get ready," Lance said, prodding Keith gently in the side.  
With a sigh, Keith shifted so his head was on the pillow. Blinking blearily, Keith opened his eyes. Lance slipped out of bed, Keith couldn't help but stare at his back and ass as the sheets slipped from his body. Damn if Lance wasn't a stunning creature. Grabbing some clothes, Lance made his way into the bathroom. Keith mourned the loss of that miles of skin he could admire, but burrowed down deep into the covers. His eyes slipped closed and he dozed off again.

"Keith, Keith, hey," Lance whispered softly.  
Keith groaned, blinking awake as Lance shook his shoulder.  
"What?" Keith murmured.  
"Friday, 1 in the afternoon, I'm taking you on a proper date," Lance said brightly.  
"Huh?" Keith said, rubbing his eyes.  
"That's the earliest time I can do, I would suggest tomorrow but I have to meet up with Prince Looser," Lance continued, pressing a kiss to Keith's cheek.  
Keith extracted his arm from the covers, resting his hand on Lance's cheek. Guiding him forward, he pressed their lips together.  
"Ok," he said.  
Lance nodded, pulling away.  
"It'll be awesome. Stay as long as you want, Hunk may make you breakfast if you ask nicely enough."  
Keith smiled, tucking himself back into the covers, curling up and closing his eyes.  
"See you later," Lance called softly as he left.

"Keith, you're making Hunk anxious," Pidge said idly, tapping away on her laptop.  
"It's fine, I would be anxious anyway," Hunk said, shrugging.  
Pidge sighed.  
"Fine, your incessant pacing is annoying me."  
Keith stopped by the sofa, crossing his arms.  
"Leave him alone," Hunk said, "He's worried."  
Pidge grumbled, snapping her laptop shut.  
"So am I, but it's hard to control with you pacing like a trapped animal. Sit down!"  
Keith flopped down beside her, resting his elbows on his knees.  
"Look nothing's going to happen, he's going to go there, tell Lotor to go fuck himself and come back," Pidge shrugged.  
"You were never around them Pidge, Lance becomes a different person around Lotor," Hunk sighed, shaking his head.  
"Please," Pidge snorted, "Lance has moved on, Keith's neck is practically a giant bruise it's covered in so many hickeys!"  
Keith flushed, hand automatically going to his neck.  
Hunk shrugged, "I really hope so."  
Keith sank back into the sofa.  
"Oh, that's nothing against you Keith," Hunk assured quickly, "It's just Lance has massive issues when it comes to Lotor."  
Keith groaned, "Oh god."  
The door jingled with keys being placed in the lock, the three of them sat bolt upright.  
"Ok, why's everyone here?" Lance asked, walking in, "There are party I wasn't invited too?"  
"How did it go!" Hunk asked, bouncing to his feet.  
"What? Oh! I told him to go fuck himself," Lance shrugged.  
"Ha! Told you!" Pidge said, bouncing to her feet.  
"What did he say," Hunk asked.  
"Oh, the usual bull," Lance shrugged, "I sort of sat there until he shut up, said my part and walked out."  
"Did you take a picture of his face?" Pidge asked.  
"No, I was too busy having a dramatic exit," Lance rolled his eyes.  
Sliding to his feet, Keith wandered over. Lance reached over and wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulders.  
"I don't need him anymore," Lance smiled, "Not when I have this hot piece of ass."  
Pidge groaned, tilting her head back.  
"Is it too late for me to disapprove? You're disgusting."  
"Yes, very much so," Lance wrinkled his nose.  
Keith couldn't stop the slight smile making its way onto his face, pressing himself closer to Lance's side. Lance smiled down at him, squeezing his shoulder lightly. Keith slipped his own arm around Lance's waist, letting out a long breath. This, this was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so thank you so much for all the comments and kudos on Stars and Diamonds. I really did not expect it, so yay! I've decided to turn this into a series, so expect some more fics. They will be centered around Keith and Lance and their relationship, so if that's your thing stick around.
> 
> Let me know what you think and please continue your support.


End file.
